Recently, with the trend toward miniaturization, high performance and high speed operation of electronic devices such as computers, cell phones, and personal digital assistants, there is a demand for further size reduction, higher speed, and higher density of semiconductor devices carrying a semiconductor chip (IC, LSI) and used in electronic devices. Reduction in size and increase in speed and density of a semiconductor device bring about an increase in power consumption. The amount of heat generated per unit area tends to increase accordingly. For this reason, a technology for improving heat dissipation characteristic of semiconductor devices is essential in order to ensure stable operation of semiconductor devices.
Typically, a semiconductor chip is mounted by flip-chip bonding using solder bumps, with the surface provided with chip electrodes facing down. In one known technology for facilitating heat dissipation from a flip-chip semiconductor device, heat generated in a semiconductor chip is dissipated by, for example, providing a heat spreader on the back surface of a semiconductor chip via a thermal interface material (hereinafter, referred to as TIM), as shown in FIG. 8 of patent document No. 1.
[patent document No. 1] JP 2001-257288